Current eyewear serves to correct vision or to provide protection for the eyes, such as against UV radiation or physical injuries. However, as demonstrated by sunglasses that provide music playing and cell phone capabilities, consumer interest is growing in augmented eyewear, which offers functionalities that go beyond the obvious features. One way to accomplish this is for eyewear to incorporate detachable parts and concealable compartments, which can store or hold additional functional components. For convenience, eyewear parts should be easily disassembled and reassembled. Therefore, the integration of temple assemblies containing cartridge compartment(s) and installable functional cartridge(s) would allow for convenient modification and enhancement of existing eyewear capabilities without sacrificing style.
Although related prior works of art exist, these inventions have not met all of the needs mentioned above and, instead, have incorporated numerous significant shortcomings. For example, with respect to temples containing compartments or that also can be disassembled and reassembled, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,798 describes the integration of a hinge repair kit, consisting of loose parts like screws, within a temple compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,442 presents sunglasses consisting of a base eyewear assembly with detachable components. With respect to the temples, snap-on attachments allow a user to add differently styled temple sidebars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,008 presents eyeglasses with temples having small recess area(s) containing identification tag(s). Transparent window(s) allow the tag(s) to be visible while acting as lid(s) to keep the tag(s) within the recess area(s). Thus, the inventions suggested heretofore typically include temples 1) containing components that are not fully secured in compartments, 2) having obtrusive temple attachments, or 3) incorporating transparent compartment covers that do not fully conceal the contents of the recessed area(s).
In regards to the integration of additional eyewear functionalities, U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,480 presents sunglasses that incorporate an unwieldy sunscreen dispenser. Eyewear with integrated electronic components have also been described recently. U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,365 describes a Bluetooth component being integrally embedded into the temple whereas U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,638 describes a micro-electronics power and control system for battery-powered, electrochromic eyewear. However, if any electronic component malfunctions, then the user will have to replace a significant portion of the eyewear, such as a whole temple, rather than the individual defective component. In addition, aromatic dispensing applications have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,787 presents an aromatic dispensing device attached to a pair of eyeglasses. Similarly, U.S. simply dispense but are difficult to adjust the amount or the rate of aromatics being released. Therefore, the inventions suggested heretofore typically include eyewear assemblies that 1) are unwieldy and potentially messy because of an accident, 2) are costly to own due to the requirement of replacing an entire temple, or 3) lack the ability to regulate the interaction between the functional module and the user or environment.
Furthermore, a particular function that is not being addressed in current eyewear relates to the field of thermal regulation. Many eyewear users, like athletes or construction workers, live and work in harsh thermal conditions, such as summers and winters in the Southwest. For example, heat exhaustion, which includes important symptoms such as dizziness, nausea, and headaches, often occurs above an internal body temperature of 40° C. (104° F.). Any body temperature above 41° C. becomes a critical condition that will lead to heat stroke, which can cause disorientation, convulsions, and unconsciousness. Such heat conditions highlight the thermal sensitivity of the brain; consequently, regulating head temperature is important. An elegant solution would be to have protective eyewear with additional thermal regulation capabilities.
Others have tried to regulate head temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,834 describes the incorporation of “heat pipes” into a bonnet that is worn on the head. However, this invention does not cover eyewear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,446 presents an unwieldy heat transfer device for regulating the temperature of the scalp. Thus, the inventions suggested heretofore typically include thermal regulating systems that 1) are not integrated into convenient, stylish eyewear or 2) are cumbersome for the user to wear.